vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amygdala
Summary Amygdala is a monstrous entity with a spider-like body, a short tail and a head which is is very similar to a part of the brain called the Amygdaloid, with many bulbous eyes that bulge when it uses its arcane attack. It has six-fingered hands on its eight arms, and reptilian talons on its two legs. Amygdala appears to be one of the most revered Great Ones as numerous statues of it can be found in the Cathedral Ward and Yahar'gul, Unseen Village. A much larger statue that appears to be part of a shrine is located in the Church of the Hypogean Gaol. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Amygdala Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Unknown, likely genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Great One, Kin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Acid Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can sprout blood wings from its back, BFR (To either the Nightmare Frontier or Hunter's Nightmare, though both requires the opponent to hold specific items), Reality Warping (Per being a Great One), Some Resistance to blunt force, Curse Manipulation (Curses in Bloodborne are the result of inciting the anger of Great Ones), Invisibility (Great Ones and Kin are completely invisible to those lacking Insight, or knowledge of their existence), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Merely looking at Great Ones causes one to go insane), Magic Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Rom, the Vacuous Spider to some degree) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the Hunter) Lifting Strength: Class K by virtue of sheer size Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Capable of tanking several hits and visceral attacks from the Hunter) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight even after tearing two of its own arms off to wield as weapons) Range: Extended melee range (several meters) with acid and physical attacks, Tens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Great Ones are described as being on a higher plane of thought than humans) Weaknesses: Somewhat weak to magic, fire, and electricity Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stomp:' Tries to step on the enemy for heavy damage. *'Exploding Laser:' Fires a single blue laser beam in front of it, inflicting no damage. Immediately after this, powerful explosions follow the laser's path. *'Acid Discharge:' Flails its head and spits a pool of damaging vomit on the ground in front of it. *'Low Arm Swing Combo:' Sweeps the ground in front of it with one of its front-most arms. If the enemy is close enough, Amygdala will follow up with a 2nd sweep from the same direction, followed by a palm smash. *'Flailing Combo:' Smashes and claws wildly at the ground beneath it. *'Forward Palm Thrust:' Lurches upwards, then does a right palm thrust followed by a left, with both attacks reaching close to the ground. Followed by a multi-arm smash targeting the perimeter of Amygdala's "underbelly". *'Arm Smash:' Lifts four arms above its head before smashing them down flat in front of itself. *'Jump:' Jumps high into the air before coming crashing down, damaging anyone it lands on. *'Downward Pincer Swipe:' Raises all of its arms up with hands pointed downwards, then brings one pair of arms down to attack the space beneath it from opposite directions. May repeat this attack in quick succession. *'Vortex Grab:' Amygdala creates a swirling vortex in its hands in order to grab those that stray into its range. Amygdala can use the same vortex to amplify its physical damage as well. *'Frenzy:' Like all Great Ones, Amygdala can cause madness to those who look at it. *'Blue Light:' Amygdala grabs the opponent and forces them to interact face to face with it. The result of this is Frenzy. Gallery Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Amygdala|Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Amygdala Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Bloodborne Category:FromSoftware Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acid Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Giants Category:Blood Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 5